


The End: A Minecraft Story

by Acexx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fate & Destiny, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft: Story Mode, Mutual Pining, Plot Twists, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexx/pseuds/Acexx
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	The End: A Minecraft Story

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
In life everything seems to come naturally. Where there is life; there is creation, and the thing that bore that creation as well. As simple as the concept seems, the explanation never comes. What exactly creates life? Why does it create life? In these instances are we ever to actually be in control? Or simply will ourselves to march to the never ending lull of creation? Will we ever know? 

-

The sun shines from overhead, catching on the trees and casting looming shadows. Filtering through the branches, the light catches warm beige and green. A plethora of colors all mixed into one human body catches the attention of the sun. Laying in the dewy grass is a man; his blonde hair is messy, ruffled and sticking in every which direction. A soft breath comes from his lips and his eyelashes are fluttered shut. The scene is serene- A beautiful man sleeping in the forest. The sun gives him all of its attention, blaring right down onto his face, causing a slight glow of a suddenly forming sunburn to surface. They stir, face turning into one of pain and discomfort, before jerking their head away from the light, lightly rubbing at their sensitive skin. Slowly blinking his eyes open, ones that shone of emerald green and honey, he was able to make out where he was. But that was the problem- he didn’t know where he was; or even who he was for that matter. The sudden realization sent a jolt of electricity through his body, causing his stomach to churn like a roaring ocean. The scene in front of him was one out of movies; lush overgrowth and tall hanging trees, as well as a blue stream. The mist from harsh water crashing against rocks could be felt from where he sat; propped up and puzzling.

Looking around he couldn’t make out his surroundings, the past 24 hours- hell, the past lifetime was a complete blur. It seemed as if the world could sense his discomfort, causing the wind to pick up and for him to shield himself from the leaves and twigs rushing in his direction. Shielding himself from the gust, he caught a glimpse of something ingrained into his sleeve- Dream. He stares at it for a moment, calculating, and just trying to rack his brain around the arraign of letters scrawled out onto the cuff of his jacket. “Dream.. Huh. I guess that’s my name.” He shakes his head, bringing his attention to the area where he once laid. The subtle outline of his body was etched into the grass, as well as a satchel and a sword tossed loosely to the side. He approaches it cautiously, the whole experience feeling foreign. Every movement he makes seems out of body, as if he’s not the one in control of his own limbs. Firstly, picking up the sword- it’s heavy. The design of the handle is deeply engraved, one of twisted limbs and thorns. He could make out the handprint that encompasses the handle, one that fits perfectly in his palm. The blade is long, and he can tell it’s made out of iron; by the way it shines and the overall weight. Etched into the fuller of the blade is an insignia- a dragon that crawls all the way to the point. The image leaves him uncomfortable, repulsed by the mere sight of it, and he’s not sure why. Tucking the sword into the holster on his back, he picks up his satchel. Inside is a plethora of items; Emeralds, bread, flint and steel, several variants of dyes, a white mask with a smile, and a compass. He scoffs, not understanding why he would pack such a vague assortment of supplies, especially considering where he’s found himself stuck. The compass sticks out the most, the sun catching it and momentarily blinding him. He reaches for it, carefully sifting through the other meaningless items. The compass points west. He looks toward the endless forest then back to the compass, confused as to why it's not pointing North like normal one would. As quickly as the thought comes he realizes it’s approaching nightfall. The sun is just barely overhead and is quickly falling behind the mountains. A part of him just wants to stay, bed down and make a campsite for the night- but the compass is pulling him somewhere, somewhere he knows deep inside that he needs to find. His legs are already moving.

Nightly falls incredibly fast. Half a day passes faster than normal, or at least it feels that way. He finds himself trapped in a dark forest, no way of knowing what direction he’s going. If it weren’t for the compass, the one that only points to one destination, he would have been lost ages ago- tracking through foreign ground with only half the knowledge of who he is or what is going on. To his right he hears a rustle in the darkness, instinctively reaching for the sword sheathed on his back he calls out. “Who’s there?!” The rustling gets more intense, seeming to come from every direction now, and dangerously close. He grabs the sword, lowering into his heels, knees slightly bent. He whips his head toward every new sound, clutching onto the sword. “I said- Who’s there?!” A twig snaps from right behind him and he turns, sword raised. The sight that greets him is straight from hell. A large figure stands behind him, holding a glowing bow with an arrow drawn and pointing. Except this wasn't a human; it was a skeleton- floating with nothing seeming to hold it together. Its ribs hung close to its body, an eerie sound coming from bones clashing against one another. He lunges to the side, narrowly avoiding an arrow to the chest. He loses his footing, crashing to the ground and knocking all of the air from his body. His sword flies into the night and he finds himself aimlessly dragging his hands against the dirt, desperately trying to find his only means of protection. He hears the sound of wire being drawn back and rolls to the side, an arrow flashing past his line of sight and sticking into the ground beside his head. He jerks his head toward the monster, seeing it already grabbing another arrow and drawing back its bow. He scrambles to his feet and lunges forward, tackling it to the ground and fighting to gain dominance. He struggles before realizing this thing has superhuman strength, and is thrown to the ground. He grunts, holding onto his side. In that instant he catches the glint of his sword, illuminated by the moon, and scrambles toward it. He swings behind him, the blade getting caught into bone and causing a crunch. Every muscle in his body is screaming, fighting for his life. The monster grabs his wrist, pulling him into its line of sight- he’s greeted by dark soulless sockets. He frowns, yanking his sword free he swipes his leg under bones, making the skeleton lose its footing and crumble to the ground. He takes that moment to sprint into the forest, crashing into limbs and stumbling over rooting. He doesn't know where he’s running, and he doesn't care. The only thing on his mind is to survive. 

Minutes that feel like an eternity, pass. The sound of snapping branches and harsh ragged breathing ring through the forest. His rib cage feels as if it may explode if he doesn’t stop, but at this point he is running on pure adrenaline, it pumps through his veins and keeps him alive. His crumbling legs carry him forever, the taste of copper and sweat invade his senses. Everything feels numb, his thoughts skewed and sporadic. He eventually stops for a moment, hand pressed on the cool bark of a tree, his fingers feel frozen. He looks behind him, the air is still- and nothing can be heard at this point except the frantic beating of his own heart. Slumping against the tree he runs his hands through his sweat soaked hair. His pupils are blown, full of fear and anxiety; every small sound causing the hairs on his arms to stick straight up. In the distance is a faint glow of orange and yellow, flickering against the horizon. He takes the compass, it feels cool in comparison to his burning skin. It points toward the light and he feels himself relax. “I have no idea what the hell just happened.. But hopefully this points to something that will get me the hell out of here.” He murmurs to himself. Hoisting himself up he feels the jelly in his legs. An exhausted laugh escapes him as he wills his limbs to move forward. 

After a few moments he’s nearing the light. It becomes more intense as he gets closer, the smell of a campfire starts to be more apparent. In the clearing ahead he sees a small campsite with about 5 figures surrounding a fire. The idea of finally seeing another person, in his hours stuck alone in the middle of nowhere, warms deep inside him. As he approaches he steps on a branch, the snap catches the attention of the people at the campsite causing them all to stand and rush towards him. He puts his hands up in an attempt to sooth them, calling out “Hey, I mean no harm! I’ve been stuck in the forest for hours and I'm just trying to-'' The whir of an arrow grazing the top of his head stops him dead in his tracks. “Hey, what the hell! I’m not trying to start a fight here!” He yells, but another arrow is already flying in his direction. He groans, unsheathing his sword and rushing toward them. From a distance these would seem like normal people, but now that he’s close enough he can notice the dark pale skin and burgundy uniforms. Every single one of them look exactly the same, and they all have one goal. To kill him. Dodging another arrow, Dream gets the upper hand. He quickly knocks the crossbow out of their hand and plunges his sword into their chest. They explode into a cloud of dust, catching him off guard as another arrow skims his arm. It leaves a deep cut and he can feel his blood start to seep and stain his coat. He hisses, clutching at his arm and examining the scene before him. That leaves four against one, and he knows he won’t be as lucky as last time. He turns and books it toward the clearing, he knows he doesn't have any cover- but he can run in a pattern that will make it more difficult for them to hit him than he could in a forest. The stinging sensation from his arm slows him down, he’s unsure of how much blood he’s already lost but he can’t risk stopping- not when he has a team of people right on his tail. He finds himself in the same situation as earlier; running until he can't feel his legs. 

Quickly looking behind him he sees that he has a large advantage, but not one that makes him anywhere at ease. The forest in front of him starts to close in and he knows that he has to lose them now or he’s a goner. Grabbing the compass from his pocket, he reassures himself that he’s going in the right direction and sighs. He clambers into the forest- unaware and uncaring of how much noise he’s now making. The environment starts to change. Going from a thick spruce forest to an open oak one. The change doesn’t go unnoticed, seeing as the air is now warmer too. It’s sudden, and almost chokes him with how dense the air that fills his lungs is. Up ahead is another landmark, it seems to be a small village hidden by the trees. He considers for a moment avoiding it all together, seeing as the last experience he had with anything remotely human has ended him up where he is now, but he holds on to a little bit of hope. The compass is beckoning him toward the village, shaking with vigorous intent. He quickly looks back and forth between the two, trying his hardest to weigh his options with as little time as he has. He frustratedly groans and changes his path, heading straight toward the village. 

Upon arrival he realizes that no one is awake, ‘I mean who would be if that’s what’s out there at night’ he thinks to himself. Glancing around he notices a house on the edge of the village, the lights are still on and he can see the silhouette of a figure pass by the window. Clinging onto the hope from earlier that this stranger won’t try to murder him the second they meet, he sprints towards the door. He hesitates before knocking, the fear of being hunted for the third time this night petrifies him. Reaching into his bag he pulls the mask out, examining the way the black paint seems to chip in the smiley. He doesn’t know why he feels compelled to do this, but he slips on the mask and bangs on the door in front of him. “What are you doing bothering me in the middle of the night? You all never do this.” A muffled voice says from inside. “Alright. What do you guys wa-” The door swings open and he is met with surprised brown and blue eyes. The figure in front of him is wearing a frilled white shirt and brown slacks. He has brown hair and porcelain skin. It’s without a shadow of a doubt that the person standing in front of him is human. The man glances behind Dream and then back to him. “Hello?” Dream breaks free of his thoughts and hurriedly takes a step forward. The man tenses and grabs for a sword, holding it out in front of him, pressed against Dream’s chest. “Stop. Who are you?” Dreams throat goes dry- he tries to find the right words to say and is interrupted by a blaring horn. Loud sounds of hooves and wind are heard in the distance. All the color from the man's face drains. “You did not.” He whispers. Dream cocks his head to the side glancing toward the sound “What do you mean?” He finally says. The man whines, and runs into his house, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Dream on his doorstep. After a moment he comes back with a bag, adorning a chest plate and sporting the same sword from earlier. “You killed one of those things didn’t you?” He says, as he starts to the exit of the village. Dream follows closely behind him “You mean one of those pale dark things? Yeah, they were trying to kill me!” He shrieks. The man turns around abruptly, gaze as fiery as the sun. “And you brought an entire raid of them to MY village.” He retorts and starts to pick up the pace, lightly jogging through the village. Dreams chest tightens at the tension, did he bring an entire raid of them? He quickly walks to catch up with the man, seeing him nearing the forest he had only gotten himself out of. “Hey wait!” He yells. The man just ignores him and keeps jogging, putting distance between Dream and himself. Dream looks at the compass yet again, but this time it’s pointing south, straight at the man he had just briefly met. He’s exhausted but groans and starts jogging to catch up. ‘This is going to be an interesting time’.


End file.
